Is it okay to love you?
by AyaneDesuYO
Summary: Hurt by Takano's cheating ways, Onodera tries to move on after an awkward break up. He encounters a charming young man and suddenly feels so entranced like he did in high school. Unfortunately he's already taken by another man but somehow Onodera can't leave him alone. And of course Takano can't leave Onodera alone either! [Rating may change due to later chapters]


**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story! :D I feel like writing something sad and also am totally loving the idea of 'Onodera x Yukina'... ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven't edited it yet so sorry for the mistakes! D":**

* * *

Onodera sighed as he sluggishly sat on his sofa. It had been a long day at work. He took his phone out of his pocket and to his disappointment there were no messages or calls from his lover and boss. He sighed, he might just have to go next door and talk to him. After the two started really going out, it had been rough. They had argued yesterday night and Onodera, being as stubborn as he is, decided to avoid him for the whole day at work. Only now did he regret it. He pulled his tired body up and walked over to Takano's apartment. He was nervous, especially because Takano had not been acting himself. Normally if they argued, he wouldn't take it seriously and would continue to pester Onodera until they made up but this time it almost felt as if he could not care less. This hurt Onodera deep and he swallowed hard as he rung his lover's doorbell.

No answer.

But he knew Takano was home because he had heard footsteps going into his apartment just after he arrived home. His hand was shaking as he touched the door handle and to his surprise, it was unlocked.

_'Careless… Normally he would have nagged and lectured me if I left my door unlocked at a time like this…'_ Onodera smiled a bit to himself and decided he would enter.

"Ojamashimasu… (Pardon the intrusion)" he whispered as he walked into his boss' apartment. Then, he froze. What was that sound…? Without even taking off his shoes, Onodera stepped in further down the hallway and quietly looked over at Takano's bedroom. The door was left slight ajar and what Onodera saw made his heart stop momentarily.

It was… it was… Takano and… who was that other person he was… "with"?

Onodera put his hands over his mouth in shocked and felt his eyes watering as he quickly and quietly ran out from the apartment. He burst open his door to his apartment and closed it as he slumped to the ground, tears pouring out. Is that why Takano hadn't been bothered to try make up with Onodera? Because he was too busy fucking someone else? It wasn't like they had broken up, what was he doing?

Onodera decided to quickly take a shower and sleep, his heartbeat still racing because of the shock.

* * *

The next day at work, Takano peered at the clock. It was 9AM already and Onodera hadn't arrived yet. He hated this kind of half assed work ethic. He got his phone out from his bag, ready to call his lover and yell at him but what he saw as he opened up his phone put him into a small state of shock.

_'Let's break up. – Onodera'_

It was a text message.

Breaking up? Through a message? What was the meaning of this?! Because of their small argument the day before yesterday?! He knew he should have made up with him as soon as possible… But he got distracted… And it was Onodera's fault for avoiding him to such an extent!

Takano quickly called him.

_"The person you have tried to call is currently unavailable"_

He sighed angrily and put his phone on his desk.

"Jeez, what's got you angry so early…?" Takano jolted as he heard the voice of Isaka teasing.

"What do you want?"

"Oh… so rude… Not even a proper greeting" Isaka laughed, "I am just here to inform you that one of your workers has decided to take some time off work. But me and Hatori have sorted out his work, don't worry too much…"

"What? Why?" Takano's eyes widened.

"Onodera's parents are a bit worried about his health declining…" Isaka mumbled, "Anyway! That's all, see you later!" and with that he ran off.

_'Argh what a pain. I'll definitely need to see that boy as soon as I get home'_

It was 12PM in the afternoon and Onodera was still curled up in his warm bed. His pillow was wet from all the crying he did last night and he stared at his phone on the floor that he had turned off and thrown after texting Takano earlier today. He shut his eyes tight as he felt tears well up in his eyes and managed to get back to sleep. They finally worked it out, they were going out and Onodera told Takano he loved him but… but then… just like that it ended.

When Onodera woke up for the second time, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

_'6:15PM'_

If his predictions were correct, Takano would be home soon, which could mean trouble and confrontation. Onodera decided to finally get up and take a shower. He put on casual clothes and headed out. He just wanted to hide for a little while and avoid his now EX boyfriend.

He walked into the bookstore that he loved and browsed in the literature section when he glanced over at the shoujo manga section and met the gaze of an extremely handsome young shop keeper. His cheeks turned red and he quickly averted his eyes and looked back to the book in his hands. His eyes also widened when he felt droplets of tears rolled down his cheeks. He had been so lost in the book that he accidentally started crying.

_'Ah… is that why he was staring at me? How sad…'_ Onodera laughed in his head at how pathetic he was. He wiped the tears off his face and decided to buy the book he was reading. And with that purchase, it was time to go home.

He walked slowly, reluctant to return to his apartment where his boss may or may not be waiting for him. It was really dark and he spent a long time in that book store. Even though it was already so late, the train was surprisingly packed. He took out his new book and read as he stood waiting for the train to stop at his stop when suddenly he felt a something crawl up his thigh.

_'It's probably just a bag…'_

He ignored it and continued to read but the 'bag' started to get adventurous and rubbed up and down. Onodera jolted and he tried to move away but it was too crowded. When the train had finally stopped at his stop he had never felt so relieved as he quickly got off the train. He fixed up his clothes a bit and walked off to the exit.

"Are you okay?" someone had touched his shoulder. He swiftly turned around to see the prince-like man from the bookstore.

"Ah-!" he so awkwardly hesitated, "Y-yes? I'm okay…?" he was a little confused.

"Just that… that man was touching you on the train, wasn't he?"

"Oh, that…" Onodera laughed a bit, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine"

The prince-like man looked a bit relieved but still had a worried expression, "You must get it a lot I suppose, with a cute face like that" he laughed.

"W-What?"

"Sorry…" the man smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're okay… You look happy now… I saw you before, at the bookstore I work at… Crying…"

"Oh!" Onodera blushed, "Haha… Yeah sorry to worry you, I'm totally fine! Just that book… was so sad"

"Does that mean you were sad?"

"Eh?"

The man blushed a little, "I mean… well, it's just I know a friend of mine who always goes and reads sad manga when he's sad… Then it makes him more sad which is a bit silly actually" he laughed and more glittery shit and sparkles appeared around him. What an aura…

But what Onodera was thinking about wasn't this stranger's beautiful aura… That's what Takano would do, read sad manga when he was sad, well I guess a lot of people do that but it was Takano who popped up in his thoughts. He looked down and felt his eyes water.

"O-Onodera-san?"

He lifted up his head so suddenly and tears fell from his eyes.

_'Woah! Oops..'_

"H-How do you know my name?" he asked as his hands shot up to his face to wipe away his embarrassing tears.

The handsome man didn't answer, instead he brought Onodera close and hugged him tightly. Because of this action, Onodera's cried even more… This warmth was so nice and his heart was touched by this stranger's kindness. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt dizzy and extremely tired as he fell to the ground taking the handsome man down with him.

"Eh?! Onodera-san! Onodera-san!" was the last thing he heard that day.

* * *

**Lol sorry Takano, I'm taking your dear lover away from you. :D**

**But anyway, tell me what you guys think! Please leave reviews cos they mean a lot to me~ *U***

**Thank you! 3**


End file.
